The Untypical Duo of Hyotei
by Sisenge The Shaky
Summary: Middle School is not just about finding love. It all about getting good marks to get to the high school you want. This is what the down-to-earth girls, Junko and Riko Sato want to do with their life. -DISCONTINUED- Please check profile for reason.
1. Prologue

**The Untypical Duo Of Hyotei**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis as that is work of the respected Konomi Takeshi.  
**Summary:** Middle School isn't all about love. It's about getting good marks to get into the high school you want to go to. This is the goal of the traditional and down-to-earth girls, Junko and Riko Sato plan to do with their life.  
**Chapter Summary:** How Junko and Riko met Oshitari Yuushi.

* * *

**Prologue- Blackmail Brings the Best of Buddies**

_A year ago…_

"Hi Junko! How's work?" a cheerful girl greeted, a bright smile on her face as she ran energetically towards her best friend, Junko. In the process of running towards Junko, she tripped over the blue carpet rug, twisting her ankle in the process. And making a huge 'THUMP!' like noise accompanied with a "OUCH!"

Looking over the counter, Junko saw the cheerful girl, looking a little dazed. Soon enough Junko sighed exasperatedly, looking a little agitated.

"Shhh. Do you want me to get fired?" Junko shushed from her side of the counter, a finger on her lips to signal her friend to be quiet.

"Sorry!" The fallen girl apologised quietly, as she got up slowly. "It's not my fault the carpet HAPPENED to have caught my foot!" The girl dusted some dirt and dust off her denim blue skirt and black leggings.

"Besides it's my break so I have nothing to do and no one to talk to." The now smiling girl replied, leaning on the counter with her hands supporting her face and the counter supporting her arms.

Junko smiled, "Why don't you talk to the flowers? I read somewhere that talking to them will make them grow faster."

The girl now leered at Junko, "They're cut flowers, Junko. They won't grow. And besides…" The girl broke out into a cheesy grin as she placed two band-aids into an X on her forehead, "I don't wanna look like a dumbo."

Junko nodded in response, smiling widely, as she scanned a few returned books and placed them in the trolley for her colleagues to take and put back. Soon the golden silence of the library fell upon the two with the exception of a few 'beeps' and 'boops' from the library computer and scanner.

Deciding to break the unbearable silence, Junko's friend decided to ask her daily question. "So did any new dr-" was all the girl managed to say when Junko interrupted.

"Yes Riko, the recently subtitled 'Princess Hours', 'He was Cool' and 'My Girl' just came in. Also the English romance movies have been recently subbed as well. Movies such as 'Twilight' and 'Ella Enchanted' have came in." Junko knowing full well what her little friend would ask for.

"Oh~, They sound interesting~" Riko replied in a sing-sing voice, smiling widely as she plugged in her Mp3 player, place her earphones into her ears and started humming along with the song.

"Ha–, please keep it down. You're gonna get me fired…" Junko sighed as she mouthed the words and used sign and hand motions to Riko who currently can not hear her but can see her.

Riko flashed her older sister and friend a peace sign, a small smile and a nod as she leaned on the counter enjoying the remaining time of her lunch break. Junko sighed and lightly smiled as she waited a bit for the next person to serve. All while waiting, Junko sat down on her stool, tapped and rapped her fingertips against the cold marble countertop to a tune that sounded vaguely familiar to any passerby. As time pass achingly slow, she started thinking quietly to herself as her fingers tapped and rapped against the marble counter.

'_Thank goodness that no one from Hyotei come here. I don't want to be caught working when I'm not suppose to. Stupid rich students, the only good thing their good at is screaming and exclaiming as well as –_'

"Excuse me miss..." a deep voice interrupted, derailing Junko's train of thought and cutting her internal rant mid way.

"Ah! Excuse me for spacing out like that!" Junko apologised as she bowed slightly, not wanting to hit her head on the hard counter.

Looking up, she saw a blue-haired young man with circle-round glasses, not much older than herself only a year older, with a stack of reference books on the topic of Chemistry. Wedged in between the thick books of Chemistry was a video still in its case. Junko looked at the video with suspicion but shrugged it off.

"How may I help you today, sir?" Junko greeted and smiled courteously to the oddly familiar young bluenette.

"I'll like to borrow these under my name for at least two weeks, please." The young man asked handing the items over to the oddly familiar female for scanning.

"How long would you like to borrow 'Stairway To Heaven' for?" Junko asked as she scanned the books over, stamped the due date behind and in front of the inside covers.

The tip of Riko's ears twitched. Sharply she looked up, yanking out her earphones as she rushed to the bluenette, exclaiming in a serious tone, "Did I just hear 'Stairway To Heaven'?"

Junko sighed as she took one of the scanned and dated books and lightly bonked the book onto the eager Riko.

"Shhh. This is a library Riko. Do you want to get me fired?" Junko whispered lethally as she gave Riko the evil leer.

Shrinking back at the evil leer, Riko replied apologetically and quietly, "I'm sorry~ I didn't mean it~"

Reverting back to her eager self she rebutted with a smile, "But still, I can't believe that someone is gonna watch 'Stairway To Heaven'! It's the most wonderful and romantic movie I've ever seen!"

Junko scanned the video and wrote the due date for the movie. As she handed the books and video back, she took one long look at the young bluenette.

Widening her eyes in fright, she finally realised and recognised the person in front of her.

"S-Senior Oshitari?!?!?!?! W-What are you doing here?!?!?!?!" Junko stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at the bluenette, who was her senior.

Her eyes displayed fear and utter fright at the person in front of her. The bluenette, Oshitari, soon recognised the oddly familiar girl in front of him as a Junior from his Junior High School, Hyotei. Remembering one of the rules that the principle had given, he reprimanded the Junior.

"You're not allowed to work after school. Actually you're not allowed to work at all during your schooling at Hyotei." Oshitari scolded as he gather his books and video and headed towards the exit.

Suddenly a hand on his shoulder prevented him from going any further and its grip was a strong one. Turning around Oshitari saw it was the Junior, however she didn't have the calm poker face she had during school nor was it the courteous smile she had on before. The smile she had on was evil almost sadistic even, her eyes held a mischievous glint to them and her shoulders were trembling slightly. It was only then that Oshitari realised that she was giggling a quiet and ominous giggle.

"Hey Senior Oshitari. Let's make a deal." The smile turned into a smirk, "Don't tell anyone at Hyotei about me working here at Tokyo Library and I won't spread the news of you, the 'Cool and Composed Genius' of Hyotei, being a sensitive, crying sap to the most sappiest romance movies."

Oshitari was shocked. How did this Junior knew his secret?! Only his closest friends and family knew about his obsession with romance movies?! Or better yet, how did she knew he cried during the movies?!

"I have a security videos of the study rooms with television sets in them." Junko answered, as if reading his mind, still giggling ominously.  
"One of them has you borrowing that room to watch a little bit of 'Stairway to Heaven' to see if its good or not. I also have the information of the romance movie loan on the computer." The smirk turned a whole lot eviler and the giggle never ceasing.

"If you don't say anything about me working here, then those little bits of precious information won't be leaked to the whole school assembly." Junko stated her tone implying that this is not a mere and idle threat.

Oshitari for the first time felt cornered. Did the people, he too, blackmailed felt this way too, when he presented the dirt he had on them? No, they probably didn't felt as threatened as he was now. They didn't build a reputation and hold it as dearly as he did when he was building his reputation as the 'Cool and Composed Genius'.

Not wanting to risk, all the effort he had made to keep his reputation he, Oshitari Yuushi, agreed to his Junior's demand, albeit reluctantly. The courteous smile was back as on her face and she let go of her Senior's shoulder as well as bid him a good day.

Soon enough, Riko's lunch break was over. Junko bid her friend goodbye as she continued to work as though nothing that had happened in the last fifteen minutes or so. Riko skipping happily towards the Tokyo Library exit and towards the flower shop she worked at, which was conveniently located next door.

A year has passed since the 'Library Incident', Riko and Junko Satou as well Oshitari Yuushi had all become friends unexpectedly along the way. This is due to the fact the Tokyo Library that Junko works at. Apparently, it is the library that Oshitari usually goes to when he has time or had important school projects to do.

Every time Oshitari was at Tokyo Library, he would always ask Junko for what books he needed for his school assignments, because she was a student who was known to be the 'hard-working A+ student' among her teachers except when she gets to Greek and Physics. So asking her about the best books on his school assignments were a good option. Also as a bonus she would keep Oshitari updated about the latest romance movies and novels that Tokyo Library has recently received and majority of the time allowed him to be the first to watch (along with the condition that her sister Riko would watch as well.)

Spending time with Riko was often enjoyable because they both love good romance movies. By agreeing to Junko's condition about the movies he borrowed, having Riko around to have a discussion about the movie would be enjoyable as well as watching with her.

Soon both Junko and Riko became good friends to him even though he is often a little agitated by the fact that Junko has some blackmail on him. When the time came where Junko told Oshitari that he was no longer blackmailed, due to her seeing him as a trustworthy person to confide her secret to and hope he would feel the same way. Oshitari felt uncertain on the inside, as Junko looked at him with so much trust yet he felt agitated about being blackmailed. With a little persuasion from Riko, Oshitari forgave Junko but would not forget that she blackmailed him.

Junko was satisfied with that and gave him a genuine smile. Oshitari looked away from her. Both Riko and Junko smiled at each other, as they both knew it would take awhile for Oshitari to forgive Junko but they knew that he would eventually put it aside him.

It would be a long wait but it was worth the wait.

* * *

Author's Note #1: Um, I'm trying to not put Japanese words or phrases in this besides the -sama, -chan, -kun, the names and some of the Prince of Tennis character's catch phrases. So... um don't kill me when I write 'Senior So and So' or 'Mrs Blah and Blah' and others.

Author's Note #2: I'm trying not to the OCs Junko and Riko not too Mary-Sueish since people hate those, so if you think they are then please tell me. I'm really interested in the areas I need to fix these characters in.

Author's Note #3: I'm sorry, if Oshitari sounds OCC. I was trying to make him in character as possible but if he isn't, I apoligise.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Untypical Duo Of Hyotei**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis as that is work of the respected Konomi Takeshi.  
**Summary:** Middle School isn't all about love. It's about getting good marks to get into the high school you want to go to. This is the goal of the traditional and down-to-earth girls, Junko and Riko Sato plan to do with their life.  
**Chapter Summary:** How Junko and Riko meet Atobe Keigo

* * *

**Chapter 1 – An Arrow, An Accident And An Angry Atobe**

"Riko! Hurry up or I'm going to go ahead first!" Junko shouted from the outside of the Sato Household, waiting for Riko by the fence.

"I'll be there in a minute! I'm just getting my lunchboxes ready!" Riko shouted in reply, from the inside of the Sato Household. Their dog, Pochi was currently sleeping in his little basket bed. Riko hurriedly poured some dry dog food in his bowl as well as some water in a separate bowl, spilling some in the process.

'_Need to clean that after work._' Riko said to herself as she rushed, placing a few of her dango, fried octopus balls, rice balls, slices of taro cake and a bottle of green tea in her lunch box.

Tapping her foot and fingers, Junko waited patiently as she half-listened to the song on her portable walkman. Rushing out of the door as well as locking it, Riko mounted herself on her sister's bicycle, smiling nervously hoping not to get reprimanded too much. Fortunately, her sister decided to let it slide as Junko mounted herself on her bicycle and began pedalling her and her little sister off to Hyotei Academy.

By the time they got there and Junko locking her bicycle in the bike rack, it was still early since the students of Hyotei weren't in class yet and were busy flocking towards a certain area as well as cheering. Riko, curious as to know what the commotion was about, dragged the reluctant Junko towards the crowd.

The soft cheering soon became louder and louder as they ventured closer and closer to see what was going on. The cheering was mainly coming from the girls, all from first to third years, whilst most of the males were unusually quiet. Riko, while dragging the still reluctant but now migraine-induced Junko, squeezed her sister and herself into the front to see what is happening that gotten a lot of people so pumped up.

Looking at the scene, Riko felt disappointed. She thought it was someone having a dance-off of some sort. It wasn't even a race, a fight nor an eating contest! It was a bunch of boys hitting a yellow-green ball back to each other. Feeling Riko's grip loosening, Junko took that as her chance to grab her wrist and drag Riko out of the crowd and towards the school building.

Seeing herself getting further and further away from the crowd, Riko took this as a chance to ask Junko some questions.

"Hey Junko, why were those people cheering? It's just a bunch of boys playing tennis." Riko question as well gave her opinion.

"It's because their a bunch of boys that they're cheering." Junko replied as she dragged her sister to the school building.

"Who was the guy playing against Senior Oshitari? He looks kinda cute." Riko commented as Junko and Riko entered the school building and walked towards the shoe rack.

"Just some rich, egotistic person who thinks he's on top of the world. I think his name was Atobe Keigo…" Junko responded nonchalantly, not really caring about the person.

"Oh, isn't he the sole heir to the Atobe family fortune? Wow, he is lucky… I wish our lives were like his…To not care about having his home taken away, to have a mummy…" Riko remarked sadly, her eyelids drooping slightly as she took off her sport shoes, swapped them with the school shoes and wore them.

Placing a comforting hand on Riko's shoulder, Junko quietly said, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find Mummy soon. All we can do now is do good in school and help Daddy, Izumi and Kichirou with the debts and loans."

Smiling but only a small smile, Riko felt a little better but still felt upset. Swapping her sport shoes with the school shoes, Junko told Riko that after work they'll have a girl's day out and take Pochi out for a walk in the park. Riko, who enjoyed some of their day outs was well as outings with Pochi, accepted with a her cheery smile. Junko smiled in returned, happy that her little sister was smiling again.

The bell rang, signalling for classes to begin.

Riko's Morning Classes

Having maths first thing in the morning was a bit annoying for Riko as she did not like having to think so hard early during the day. Riko knew she was good at it, but only because she was fully awake during the day. In the morning, physically she was awake but mentally it'll take her awhile before the 'Shrouds of Sleepiness' could disappear.

So it wasn't surprising for her to look and feel unfocused during her maths class or when her teacher was teaching and lecturing them. Lucky for her, the teacher issued the textbooks already so all she needed to do was ask Junko questions on the things she didn't understand and do the homework during lunchtime.

Satisfied with that thought, Riko decided to spend her time day dreaming till the bell rang for P.E..

Junko's Morning Classes

Junko enjoyed Woodwork. So having it first thing in the morning was pure bliss for her. Junko enjoyed it simply because it was more practical than majority of her school subjects as well as the excitement she gets out of it when she created something from a pile of wooden boards.

The teacher had already told the students how to make the a chair, and was helping out by operating the circular saw cutting out the students' parts. Junko had received hers already and was using a lathe to help shape her chair's legs. Using the lathe copy tool, she moved it back and forth slowly, going for the round look.

After several minutes, Junko had finished her first leg and was now using the lathe's fast spin to sand the lumps of her chair leg and smooth it. Disappointed to hear the bell ring for P.E., she helps her teacher and fellow classmates clean the workshop.

Soon it was P.E. for classes for classes 1-B, 2-C and 3-A, where all classes had two weeks to practice their skills for an upcoming assessment. Riko's class, 1-C, had to do karate, which she was looking forward to as she was hoping to practice some Axe Aerial Kicks. Junko's class, 2-C, were to do archery, Junko looking forward to it as she preferred archery more than most sports. Class 3-A, which was Atobe Keigo's class, were to do tennis. The classes were soon split up by the teachers going to the assigned courts and various sites of the school.

Junko wanting to get good marks, was practicing, by herself, her stance and was shooting arrows at the centre of the target to get use to the stance she used for that Bull's Eye. She also kept in mind of the wind direction, and used the directional force of the wind to help her arrows hit the Bull's Eyes she wants.

'_I must practice harder, the Junior Archery Competition is on today! I must win! I must win!_' Junko chanted as she continued to fire arrows at the centre.

Riko practiced by herself on a dummy, switching from various kicks to punches to warm up. Then taking a few steps back decided to focus on her weak points which were her Axe Aerial Kicks. Swinging her right leg up, she took a small hop swinging her leg down to jump and tried to get her left leg kick the dummy. However, instead of hitting the dummy, she didn't hit anything and fell down landing on her rear.

'_Ow...I must master the Axe Aerial Kick! I don't I can't beat that girl from the Junior Karate Competition! I must! I MUST!_' Riko told herself, as she stood up and continued practicing on the dummy.

With Atobe, he was currently awing his classmates with his prowess. Winning all games with 6-0 as the score. Flipping his hair extravagantly, Atobe smirked causing majority of the girls to swoon and sigh in bliss.

Pointing upwards, his classmates began cheering 'The winner will be Atobe' repeatedly.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the middle of the tennis court and for some odd reason growing bigger by the second. Atobe raised his elegant brow and looked up only to see a dummy falling! And it was about to land right where Atobe was standing!

Before he could move away, a headless arrow was shot out of nowhere, nearly marring Atobe's beautiful hair and hit the dummy, sending it away from Atobe. Atobe stood where he was perplexed by the situation, wondering where the heck did the dummy and arrow came from.

Soon enough running footsteps were heard as well as cries of, "Sorry! It was my fault!"

Junko was running down the steps from the western side of the school. Stopping at the tennis courts, out of breath, to where her arrow struck. Riko was running from eastern side, skidding to a stop when she found her dummy on the courts with an arrow stuck in it.

"My arrow/dummy!" cried both the Sato sisters as they ran to the scene retrieved their equipment from the courts.

"Sorry about your dummy Riko. I was too focused on my Bull's Eyes that I made a big, gaping hole in the centre from all the arrows I shot this time." Junko apologized, totally forgetting that she was in front of the great Atobe.

"That's okay. But you made a great shot though! You hit the dummy while it was in the air! And guess what! I mastered my Axe Aerial Kick! Which was why the dummy was sent flying." Riko replied, nervously laughing quietly. Atobe was getting a little annoyed at being ignored by the two oblivious juniors.

"That arrow was a fluke. And you were too focused." Junko stated, with a small laugh.

"Yeah." Riko simply replied, laughing a bit louder.

Atobe had enough. "Ahem, Ore-sama does not mean to interrupt but don't you two have something to say to Ore-sama, ahn?"

Junko and Riko turned to face Atobe for the first time in the conversation. Both looked confused by the Atobe's statement.

"What do you mean, Senior Atobe?" Junko demanded politely.

"Ore-sama needs an apology from you two. After all, you almost marred Ore-sama's beauty." Atobe responded with a flick of his hair.

'_What a show-off._' Riko thought.

'_He's even worst than a girly girl. Is he gay?_' Junko assumed.

"We did nothing wrong. After all, it _is_ an accident, Senior Atobe. We didn't mean any one harm." Riko countered.

"That still does not excuse you from almost damaging Ore-sama's beau-"

"Please Senior Atobe, save it for someone who really cares. You're wasting our time to practice for the upcoming assessment and we _really_ need to get the mark." Junko interrupted Atobe, dismissing Atobe with a wave of her hand as she jogged to the western side of the school to get back to her class with her retrieved arrow.

Riko followed her sister's example. Without apologizing, she began running quickly to the eastern side of the school with her dummy to get back to her class and continue practicing.

His classmate stood there in shock as the great King of Hyotei, Atobe was interrupted by not one, but _two_ disrespectful juniors.

'_Ore-sama shall not forget this blasphemy._' Was Atobe's last thought as he continued to play tennis against a classmate.

* * *

Thank you, Kuroi and Shiroi for pointing out that Oshitari was OOC.

Author's Note #1: Hopefully, Atobe was in character. If he wasn't in character, then I'll apoligise in advance. It's just how I see him when he was portrayed in the anime.

Author's Note #2: In regards to Chapter 1, I'm really sorry for Oshitari being totally OOC. It's just that when noone (in the anime) knew that he was a romance lover, I thought he was hiding it. So therefore, writing him how I saw him in the anime. I'm sorry if I made him OOC! "

_Read, review and constructively criticise please. Thank you_


End file.
